A zero-turn lawn mower (often referred to colloquially as a “z-turn” or “ZTR” mower) is a rear engine mounted riding lawn mower with a turning radius that is effectively zero. Zero-turn mowers have become very popular for both residential and commercial use. Three primary reasons for this popularity are the high degree of forward visibility afforded by virtue of having the engine mounted in the rear, and their superior maneuverability and high cutting rates relative to conventional riding mowers. These attributes can together reduce mowing time by up to 50%.
Although z-turn mowers possess many advantages over riding mowers which are front engine driven, they do suffer from one important disadvantage. Because the operator sits in front of the engine above the blade deck, and because z-turns can travel at relatively high speeds, the operator actually rides into airborne grass clippings, leaves, branches, insects, dirt, dust and other particulate matter (together hereinafter referred to as “debris”) and which is expelled from beneath the blade deck, as well as insects which spring up from the grass as they flee from the approaching mower. As a result, the operator often becomes covered with the debris and insects. This makes it impractical for operators to wear shorts when mowing which would otherwise be a desirable practice, particularly in warm or hot temperatures which are typically associated with the peak grass growing (and mowing) season.
Heretofore, efforts have been made to contend with airborne debris and insects by creating a barrier between them and the z-turn operator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,794, for instance, teaches a mower shield for rear engine driven riding mowers. The shield is essentially a box-like structure having a top panel horizontally mounted between the longitudinal frame members of the mower and extending forward of the cutting deck. Because the panel projects forwardly past the cutting deck it is susceptible to damage such as may occur when the front of the mower comes into close contact with trees, fencing and the like. Moreover, although the center portion of the shield is transparent, the relatively large framing members of the apparatus obstruct the operator's view immediately forward of the mower which is arguably the most important area to have clearly visible. Additionally, the shield is of a fixed width and, therefore, can only be installed between framing members spaced at a specific distance. A myriad of sizes would therefore be required to accommodate mowers of different sizes. Finally, the apparatus only acts as a barrier in the space between the two parallel frame members to which it is attached. It is desirable to have a wider barrier in some circumstances (i.e., one that is wider than the mower's longitudinal framing members.
More recently, another solution to shielding operators of z-turn mowers from airborne debris and insects was described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0222691 which teaches a folding screen canopy for zero-turn mowers that almost completely surrounds the operator when seated. The canopy is so large, in fact, that it requires the user to open a side panel to gain entry onto the mower. The panel must then be closed to operate the mower. The process is reversed to exit the mower. Because of its size, the apparatus is susceptible to coming into contact with tree branches, hedges and the like. It will also, to a degree, cut down on ventilation which is certainly undesirable in hot conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shielding apparatus for operators of zero-turn mowers that effectively deflects airborne debris and insects away from the the operator, that is not obtrusive in appearance, that does not inhibit mounting and dismounting from the mower, that may easily be installed on most models of zero-turn mowers, and that does not impede operator visibility or extend from the mower in a direction or distance that makes it susceptible to coming into contact with ground objects, tree limbs and the like.